A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device that can be realized as various light emitting sources using compound semiconductor materials such as GaAs, AlGaAs, GaN, InGaN, and AlGaInP.
The characteristics of the LED can be determined by a material, color, brightness, and the range of brightness intensity of a compound semiconductor. Also, the LED is packaged and is applied to various fields such as a lighted-on display representing color, a character display, and an image display.